ExGirlfriend
by GratedCheese
Summary: When Miley and Lilly find out that Oliver's dating his ex, Becca Weller, drama ensues. MOLIVER


**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Hannah Montana story. It's MOLIVER, of course. So those who don't like this ship and only read this fic with intentions to only flame the author and the story (also the ship), I suggest that you just press back and visit some other story.**

**Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue :) **

**Chapter 1: Becca's A Lot of Trouble**

"Be easy on him, will ya?" I asked Lilly, who stood beside me. We watched him approach us slowly, a smile on his face, his hand waving at us, he even called our names and I felt a pang of guilt… I shake my head, no, not now, Miley.

"I mean," I mumble, my words slurred from watching him in anxiety, "Don't be too hard, but not too nice either. I mean, you have to bring some impact…you know? Not too much though, poor boy might not handle it… Just try and talk to him slowly and_ wham_, deliver the punch line, wait, no, that's too harsh—Lilly, just… be yourself…wait—no, on second thought, that would be too--"

Lilly kicked me by the shin, and I winced. "I know, Miley. Leave it to me."

"Be easy, okay?" I whispered.

"Hey guys." Oliver greeted, smiling.

"Hey Oliver," Lilly whispered softly, smiling. "You know, we're just wondering…It's not like we jumped to the conclusion about this, I mean just to let you know, we don't feel betrayed or anything—"

I coughed, nudging her by the side, "too nice."

She immediately changed attitude, "I mean, Oken, you've got some explaining to do! You lanky, short, big-nosed—"

"Oh sweet nibblets. Lilly," I called her but she wouldn't stop talking, "Lilly!"

"What?" She asked me, and I was beginning to wonder if she was annoyed at me for ruining it, I could tell that she was in the 'zone'.

"Too mean."

"Then why don't you do it, okay? Hold on, the guys are calling me." Lilly said, approaching Matt and his table of skaters, she and Matt are having a 'thing' going on right now, and I'm really happy for her. I looked down at my shoes, trying to avoid contact with the guy in front of me.

"Uhm…Miley?"

"Sorry about that Oliver." I said, and then sat in front of him. I took a deep breath.

"Since when do you date people and not tell your best friends?" I asked. "I mean, it really hurt us—don't worry, Lilly's just not showing it—we used to trust each other and tell each other these things…"

I looked at him, and watched him take a deep breath.

"So I guess you know about me and Becca, huh?" He said.

"Yep. Pretty much."

"Listen, Miles, don't ever think that I don't trust you guys, it's just that…no offense, but the last time I was dating you ended up wearing a chicken suit—"

"You just had to go and remind me huh, Oken?" I said, laughing.

"So, we're cool?" He asked me.

"Of course. But the next time you decide to date your ex again, warn us." I said, smiling. We hugged and then he whispered, "I'm glad you understand, Miley, I really like her."

Sure you do.

"So I guess I'll just see you at class?" He asked, I nodded.

"Okay, go get 'em Smokin' Oken!" I called after him.

It's not like I'm jealous of Becca or something, I mean, it's just a real shock, you know? I come from experience when saying this, relationships could get in the way, especially if you don't get along with the person too well. Like, for example, Jake.

Hey, I'm not trying to say that Oliver and Becca aren't right for each other. I mean, okay, I am disappointed that Oliver won't be able to hang out with us as much as before.

I walked to class slowly. When I approached the room I saw Oliver by the room across the hallway, carrying his girlfriend's books and holding her hand, he gave her a small hug and then left. He started walking towards me.

Wow, he could be really sweet sometimes.

And I just remembered that Hannah has a benefit concert this Saturday. Maybe he could come, since Lilly's going to be out with Matt…on their first date. I know, right? I'm totally excited for her. They seem to really like each other, so that leaves me with no multi-colored, crazy and hyper friend on Saturday.

"Hey, Oliver. I have this Hannah thing going on this weekend, wanna come? Lilly's kind of busy." I said, gesturing to the animated conversation she and Matt were having.

"Oh, uh," Oliver said, looking uncertain. I watched him glance towards Becca's classroom. And I immediately understood.

"Oh, if you have plans with Becca, it's okay, you know." I said, trying to not overreact, "I mean, Hannah could do a concert without you guys, so it's no big. Besides, I did concerts alone before you knew about them, anyway."

He didn't look convinced, but smiled anyway. "Okay then."

I sat down next to him, and we spent most of the period passing notes and joking about our teacher behind her back. She _did_ have man hands, if you just look closely enough. So, okay, part of me was still glad that the old Oliver was still here, and at least he's more…happy now, if that were possible. But, hey, 

I'm doing the world a good thing. My two best friends are enjoying it, you know? Being happy, and going on dates and everything and for once, I'm _not_ going to meddle, I mean, there's no harm in standing by the sidelines and watching…I think.

Downside is, I spend more time alone, and more alone time means more time to think about why I'm feeling so weird.

I mean, I'm used to walking to the cafeteria alone, sitting alone and pretending to be preoccupied with something else, I did it a lot of times back home.

But there's something about it that feels really weird. You know, empty? I guess. Sweet nibblets, I don't know what I'm saying anymore.

I saw Lilly look at me with a worried expression, I shook my head and waved my hand, trying to convince her that I'm doing great, which, of course, I am. Really.

"Miley?" Someone asked me.

I looked up, "Oh, hey, Kyle." I said.

Kyle is in my Science class, he was a new student a few weeks ago.

"I was just wondering… since all the tables are full…" He began.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. You can sit here." I said, pushing my Bio book away, relieved that now I don't have to eat lunch alone.

"So, Kyle, where do you come from?" I asked him.

"I come from Phoenix."

"Phoenix…cool." I said, and then wanted to hit myself for acting this way in front of a really cute boy in my Science class.

Can you spell awkward?

I smiled at him. "So what made you move here?"

"Oh…" I saw his frown. "Uhm, my dad sort of…passed away."

I held on to his hand reassuringly. "I know how you feel. Back in Tennessee my mom passed away too. And my dad bought a house here so we could start a new life. It just doesn't feel the same without her, you know?"

He smiled. "Well I'm glad that at least someone understands me." He said, chuckling. Then he became serious again.

"So, uhm, I know this is too sudden, I mean, uhm, do you…"

I watched him stutter, and I had to admit it was pretty cute.

"…have any plans this—"

"Hey Miley, check this out." Oliver said, suddenly by our table, he was holding a chocolate bar. "I can stuff this whole thing in my mouth—"

"Put a sock in it, boy, not now. Don't you have some place to go with Becca?" I said, trying to push him away. I mean, seriously, how wrong could the timing get?

"But—"

"You can show me later." I said through my gritted teeth. And then I looked to Kyle, and then forced a smile.

"What were you saying?" Please ask me out, come on, please, I'm bored and I need someone to spend my weekend with. Have you ever tried spending a weekend with your crazy brother?

"Uhm." He seemed uncomfortable. "I'll just talk to you later, Miley. Bye."

He took me by surprise, "Wait, Kyle!" I called, but he was out of earshot.

I slammed my hand on to the table, and stared at Oliver with the dirtiest look I could muster. "Must you ruin _everything?_"

And then he had this look, an amused kind of look. I couldn't read him.

"What?" I grumbled.

"What, what?"

"Don't play stupid around me, boy." I threatened. "Why did you have to butt in?"

"I did?"

"Wait, let me think—YES. You did."

"Oh." He looked down. Ha, guilty. "Sorry Miles."

"Sorry is not going to cut it, Oliver." I said, folding my arms across my chest.

"I mean, I just thought that uhm, you were in trouble. That's all." He shrugged.

"Whatever." I said, getting up, grabbing my books and walking towards the hallway. Grabbing Lilly by the arm in the process and dragging her along with me.

I had a talent of blocking out the many times he shouted my name, and I was able to block him out completely. I was pissed. Really pissed at him.

"Come on, Becca, I'll walk you to class." Oliver's sad, dull voice penetrated my thoughts.

I groaned feeling even more angry. And I let go of Lilly's now reddish arm.

"I hate that boy." I grumbled, crossing my arms.

I told her about Kyle and how he butt in and that I was extremely offended by the way he shrugged it off, I mean, I'll be spending a Friday and a Saturday alone and it's just not fair that he's out there with his girl friend having the time of his life while he ruined mine.

"Miley, if he really does like you he'd ask you out maybe tomorrow or later, okay?"

I sighed, she's right.

"Okay." I walked to my classroom, sat on a seat by the back, there were vacant chairs to my left and my right. Kyle walked in the classroom too. And I waved at him.

"You can sit here." I mouthed, pointing at the seat to my right. He nodded and smiled back. Boy, was he cute.

He sat next to me, and we somehow started talking about our first time here and our reactions towards everything, it was such a relief to have someone who understood how I felt and what I went through. And then we talked about other stuff.

"Oh did you know that I saw Hannah Montana the first week I was here? She had a concert. It was so cool."

I smiled even wider. I like this boy!

"Really? Cool. You like her?"

"Of course. I love her music, and she's not like all the other pop stars out there."

I started blushing, and then I looked down to hide how flattered I was.

Oliver came in the classroom and took a seat beside me, there were no other empty seats. He said nothing, and I immediately felt guilty. I turned to Kyle and whispered, "Give me five minutes."

I turned to Oliver and said, "Can I talk to you? Please?"

I saw him sigh but after a while he got up and reluctantly followed me.

"Listen, Oliver, I'm sorry, okay? It's wrong to vent all my frustrations on you. Kyle's a great guy, you know, and I was just frustrated when you butt in, I know it's really shallow…So, sorry." I said, my heart was pounding, and I felt like I was going to cry. Why, you ask? I don't know.

It's just sad that Oliver and Lilly don't spend time with me anymore, and I'm not being possessive, it does get lonely. And sometimes I get sick of being Hannah. Putting on the wig and creating a double-life and creating such effort for everyone to enjoy music. Especially for Hannah's fans.

"Okay." Oliver said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"W—what?"

"I'm sorry too. I was just looking out for you."

And for the second time today I just realized how sweet he was.

"Becca's one lucky girl, Oliver." I said, meaning every single word of it.

We hugged, and then the bell rang.

Wow, enough drama for one day.

**A/N: please review :D would mean a lot**


End file.
